Miles From Tomorrowland
Miles from Tomorrowland is a Disney Junior series based off the Disney Parks area Tomorrowland, which premiered on February 6, 2015. Created by Sascha Paladino and directed by Paul Demeyer, the show's curriculum is based around educating children about science, technology, and space travel. Summary Set in outer space, the series follows the adventures of the Callisto family – seven-year-old Miles, older sister Loretta and their scientist parents Phoebe and Leo, who work for the Tomorrowland Transit Authority on a mission to connect the universe. Each episode features two eleven-minute adventure-filled stories as Miles and his family explore strange new worlds, taking young viewers and their families on a journey that fuels kids’ natural interest in the universe, and at the same time reminding them that what matters most is what lies closer to home – the family bond. The second season finds Miles utilizing his newfound Galactech power mode, which enhances the Callistos' vehicles, gadgets and space suits, allowing Miles to take on more daring missions with his supercharged Blastboard and robo-ostrich best friend M.E.R.C. With these augmented abilities, Miles must take the lead in a variety of challenging adventures, including exploring different planets, encountering new aliens and venturing out even further into the universe. The third season follows young adventurer Miles Callisto as he leads a highly skilled team of friends, each with their own unique abilities, on exciting outer space expeditions. Miles exemplifies science, his sister Loretta specializes in technology and their friends Mirandos, Blodger and Haruna focus on engineering, arts and math, respectively. Their stories introduce imaginative tools and technology, cool new spacesuits and space vehicles while depicting how Miles and his friends help ensure that the universe remains a welcoming, inclusive place for all species. Characters Main Characters Callisto Family * Miles Callisto '(Cullen McCarthy/Justin Felbinger/Kerstin Julia Dietrich, german voice) - A space adventurer who’s always ready for action. He blasts through the universe with his best friend and robo-ostrich, M.E.R.C. Together they journey to new worlds, meet alien creatures and make galactic discoveries! * 'Loretta Callisto '(Fiona Bishop) - Miles' older sister who researches and records new discoveries and has the answer to almost any question in the universe right on her wrist with her Bracelex. * 'Phoebe Callisto '(Olivia Munn) - Captain of the Stellosphere and Miles' mother who runs the ship with a warm heart, high standards, and a take-charge personality. A born leader, Phoebe sets a great example and encourages her family on every mission. * 'Leo Callisto '''(Tom Kenny) - Miles' father who is the engineer and pilot aboard the Stellosphere. He's laid back and utterly cool, even when flying through space junk. '''Callisto's companion * [[M.E.R.C.|'M.E.R.C.']]' '(Dee Bradley Baker)' '- Miles' best friend and the Callisto's robot pet. * Stella '''(Grey DeLisle) '- The Artificial Intelligence and computer voice of the Stellosphere. * '''Admirals Watson & Crick '(Danny Jacob & Diedrich Bader)' '- Admirals of the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. Recurring Characters * Blodger Blobb '- Miles' friend from planet Blobsberg. * '''Pipp Wimpley '- Miles' friend from planet Atlantix * 'Haruna Kitumba '- Miles' friend from planet Earth * 'Mirandos '- Miles & Loretta's friend and young intelligent Ariellian from planet Tempestoro * 'Captain Joe '- Captain of the Space Guard and Miles' uncle. * '''Gadfly Garnett - * Spectryx * Professor Rubicon * Aunt Frida Category:Television series